Mentality: It's Still Overrated
by Michele H.L
Summary: The sequel to Mentality is Overrated. Who knew how much your life can change when children are thrown into the mix? Watch as Bakura and Ryou deals with children, everyday life and of course, DRAMA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Me? No own.

**Stalkers Notes: **Hello everyone. This is the introduction of the sequel to Mentality! This chapter is basically showing Ryou insecurities in parenthood. There will be alot of twist and turns in this story so I hope you all likes it!

* * *

**Prologue**

**What Matters **

Ryou was nervous. He was beyond nervous. He clenched his hand tightly while he looked at the innocent blue and white building in front of him.

"Mama, what are you waiting for? They're waiting."

Ryou snapped from his thoughts before looking down only to stare into light brown eyes somewhat similar to his own.

"I'm sorry Asa; let's get going."

Asa smiled brightly before running ahead of Ryou only to stop and chat excitedly to the woman that stood nearby.

Ryou couldn't help but smile while watching his daughter jump and down as she talked. Today would be her first day of school. While the five year old had been ecstatic to be around other children around her age, Ryou had been anxious.

What if the children didn't like Asa?

What if she was bullied because the color of her hair?

"Ah, you must be Mr. Sato. I'm Ai Shiza. I will be your daughter's teacher this year."

A pinch broke him from his thoughts and Ryou smiled and bowed at the young woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Shiza-Sensei. Please, take care of my Asa."

Ai laughed lightly as she waved her hand. "Please. No need to be so formal. It is a complete honor to have your child at our school. You can be sure that she will have the best learning experience here." Ai said and rubbed Asa's head gently.

Ryou bit his lip as he watched Asa giggle and lean into Ai's gentle touch. Before he could stop himself, he pushed Ai's hand away, making the woman gasp in surprise.

"O-oh I'm sorry. I just don't want her hair messed up on the first day of class. I hope you can understand."

Ai smiled. "Of course. Please excuse me. But, it's almost time for class to start. Come along Asa. Goodbye, Mr. Sato."

"Bye Mama!" Asa called as she followed Ai down the long walkway towards the school.

"Bye..." Ryou whispered.

* * *

"Come on. Say it Mashiro. Say Daddy."

Mashiro stared at his father and only blinked once before nibbling on his knuckles.

Bakura sighed before laying flatly on the wooden floor besides his two year old son.

His young version of himself had just turned two last month and still hasn't uttered a single word yet. Both Jou and Ishizu had assured both Ryou and himself that would speak on his own time.

Bakura eyes narrowed. "He's a spoiled brat that's what he is."

"Who's a spoiled brat?"

Mashiro immediately jumped up when he heard his mother's voice and ran towards the door. He smiled when Ryou had picked him up and carefully placed him on his hip before looking at his husband on the floor.

"And why are you laying on the floor?"

"I was trying to convince Mashiro to talk already." Bakura muttered as he stood up from the floor, stretching while doing so.

"You can't bribe your son to talk, Bakura."

"I am not bribing him to do anything. Yami's kid is only one and he's chatting in another language already!"

"Every kid is different." Ryou replied automatically.

Bakura snorted. "So, did Asa seem like she was going to enjoy school?"

Ryou placed Mashiro in his chair and sighed. "It went okay I guess. I wish I could pick her up already."

Bakura smiled. "First school day parent jitters. It happens to parents all around the world."

Ryou giggled. "So, you have the jitters too I'm guessing?"

"Fuck yeah." Bakura replied, sitting at the kitchen stool while Ryou prepared for lunch. "I just have a way better way of hiding it."

Rolling his eyes, Ryou leaned over to place a small kiss on his husband's lips.

"Of course. You're so macho."

Bakura grinned. "Damn right I am."

"So I'm guessing that macho men such as yourself cries while watching the ending the ending of Beauty and Beast..." Ryou muttered and grinned when the producer paled and snarled. "That was a touching moment damn it!"

Ryou only laughed.

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

Ryou was the first parent to pull up in the front of the school and waited patiently for the school bell to ring. Ten minutes later, the bell did ring and the door automatically opened, kids rushing out to their parents.

The author smiled brightly when he saw Asa coming out of the building but it then faded when he noticed Asa was holding Ai's hand and was chatting happily with the woman as she was earlier.

"Mr. Sato, good afternoon." Ai greeted, that same smile Ryou was growing to dislike.

"Good afternoon, Shiza-Sensei. So, how was Asa's first day?"

"It was awesome Mama!" Asa chirped while jumping up and down. "I can't wait to come back tomorrow and play with Shiza-Sensei again!"

This made Ryou frown.

On the way back home, Ryou listened as Asa continued to talk about her new teacher. It made him feel somewhat jealous. He didn't know why, but he was. Shaking his head, Ryou pulled into the driveway of his house and lead his daughter inside.

"Yo! Ryou and my butterfly!"

Ryou smiled when he saw Panya standing in the foyer, holding her nephew's hand.

"Aunt Panya!" Asa yelled, dropping her bookbag while rushing for the raven haired woman.

"Hey my little butterfly. How was school?"

"It was amazing!" Asa chirped. "I can't wait to tell you all about it!"

"Ah, ah." Ryou tsked. "You have to eat lunch and take your nap first."

Asa pouted before turning to Panya who only shrugged. "You heard your mother."

It wasn't long before Ryou had served his children and Panya lunch and putting them down for their midday nap.

Panya watched as Ryou cover Mashiro with his favorite blanket.

"So, how's motherhood treating you?"

Ryou shrugged. "It's been the same way for the past five years."

Panya smirked. "You could sound more excited than that. Something is bothering you. Tell me what's up."

Ryou sighed. "It's about Asa."

The publicist raised an brow. "Asa? What about her?"

"Well," Ryou began nervously. "I don't know if I'm reading too much into this but... Asa is getting older. I think she might start asking about your sister and why she doesn't have a mother who looks like Shiza-Sensei... I don't know if I can handle that." he admitted softly.

Panya sighed. "Ryou. You have nothing to worry about. As far as I'm concerned, you are Asa's mother. Yes, she might ask questions later on in life but I know you can deal with it. And if you need help, you have me and everyone else."

Ryou smiled slightly. "Thanks, Panya."

"Anytime Ryou. And remember, don't compare yourself with any woman. Though you don't have the tit-tats and Vajay; You're the best mother I've seen in a long time that works in the public industry."

"Really?"

Panya grinned before rubbing her friend's head affectionately.

"Of course."

* * *

Eh. Think this as the prolouge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ha. Yeah right.

**Stalkers Note: **Hello everyone! I am back with the second chapter of this sequel. For this, let me explain what is happening. The first chapter is a look into the future, if you want to call it that. Now that I've looked back at the previous chapters in mentality, the time line wasn't all that put together. So, this takes place almost a year after Ryou and Bakura got back together.

So bear with me!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Love**_

_Beep_

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Be-_

Before another loud pitch could blare from the alarm clock, a pale hand reached out for the nightstand; hitting it three times before effectively quieting it.

"Bakura, it's time to wake up." A tousled haired Ryou muttered while sitting up in the large black bed he shared with his boyfriend.

Bakura groaned something under his breath and rolled away from the other.

"Ugh. You're such a loser, Bakura." Ryou muttered.

A light snore was his response.

Rolling his eyes, Ryou slid out of the bed quietly and slowly slipped out of the room. Closing the door behind him, Ryou sighed quietly while pushing his hair away from his face.

"Might as well get ready for the day," Ryou muttered while walking down the hall way, pausing by Asa's bedroom and smiled as she laid quietly in bed still. Closing the door slightly, Ryou continued to make his way into the kitchen.

Expertly the bookkeeper moved around the kitchen and began making breakfast. He turned on the coffee pot and turned on the stove, prepared to cook a simple breakfast for his small family.

"You look so comfortable doing this you should be an expert."

Ryou simply smiled when he felt arms wrap around his waist and he hummed happily. "What can I say, I'm just good at everything I do."

Bakura chuckled before placing a small kiss on his boyfriend's neck. "This is true. But, don't worry about breakfast this morning. I have a breakfast meeting with Panya and some publishers today."

"Alright," Ryou sighed. "But at least drink your coffee. You know how you are when you don't have it." Ryou said while pushing the editors favorite black mug towards him.

Bakura only smirked. "Yes, you're too good at this."

Once Bakura had drunk his morning coffee, he was on the move. It took him only thirteen minutes to get dressed and leave out the door. That is, after he had kissed both his precious people goodbye.

Now Ryou sat in front of Asa, carefully feeding the young toddler her daily bowl of fruit and oatmeal.

"Come on now, you have to eat all it." Ryou coaxed; scrapping the extra oatmeal from around his daughter's mouth before shoving it inside.

Asa cooed happily as she ate her meal, smiling when Ryou made funny faces just to keep her entertained.

"Almost done!"

_Ring_

_Ring_

Both Ryou and Asa paused to look at the cordless phone on the kitchen counter. The small toddler whined slightly when Ryou had placed down her bowl to answer the phone.

"Hush now Asa, don't be rude." Ryou whispered before picking up the phone and pressed it against his ear.

"Hell-"

_"Oh my god Ryou you won't believe what just happened to me!" _

Ryou winced and frowned as he removed the phone from his ear only to place it right back.

"Jou, calm down. What's going on?"

_"He did it!"_ Jou cried; Ryou could imagine his friend jumping up and down as he continued to sputter complete nonsense.

"Jou calm down. Who did what?"

_"Seto!"_ Jou squealed happily into the phone. "_He finally proposed Ryou! He did it!"_

Ryou eyes widened before he began to laugh and jumped up and down. "Congratulations Jou! I'm so happy for you!"

_"Thank you Ryou! I'm so freaking excited right now I don't know what to do!"_ Jou laughed.

The book keeper laughed along with his friend. "Say, why don't we call up the girls and have a brunch somewhere? I'm pretty sure you're dying to tell us the details."

* * *

"So, everything will go as we discussed. Sato-Sensei's book will be released next month and we've agreed to a three hour promotional book signing in New York in two weeks." Panya muttered, pushing papers towards the people that sat in front of her. "Are there any questions or concerns with this contract gentlemen?"

"No, everything seems to be in place." The middle aged business man said before smiling at Bakura. "It's truly an honor to work with you Sato-Sensei; my wife is truly a fan of your works."

Bakura smiled slightly. "It is an honor working with you as well Razou-san, and perhaps your wife would like an autographed book? She would have it before anyone else."

Razou perked immediately. "Yes, she would absolutely love that!"

Panya smiled as she watched her friend take one of the pre-released books and signed it for the man. It seemed like Razou was more of a fan of Bakura's than his supposedly wife did. Once that was done, Razou and his co-workers stood and said their goodbyes.

"Whew, that was intense." Panya muttered as she slid into her seat and turned slightly to the left.

"Seto, is everything in order?"

The brunette turned his attention from his computer to the weary looking raven.

"I wouldn't let them leave if everything wasn't in order Panya."

The publicist nose wrinkled playfully. "I was just messing with you. That's why I wanted you here today. Thank you."

Seto's face colored slightly before turning his attention back to his computer. "Whatever."

Panya grinned before she sat up and leaned towards the CEO. "I also have to say congratulations to you. I heard you've finally did it."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at this. What was she talking about?

Seto sighed as he closed his laptop and fully turned his attention to the smirkimg woman in front of him.

"How, pray tell did you find out?"

Panya's smirked even harder. "Facebook."

"Wait, I'm missing something. What happened on Facebook?"

"Our CEO has finally popped the question to Jou and he said yes!" Panya cried, gaining attention from other people around them.

"Thank you for announcing to the public Panya. You should really consider a career in news casting."

Panya's happy expression immediately dropped. "Fuck no. I'd rather sell my body than be one of those plastic surgery bitches."

Bakura chuckled. "So, tell me Seto. What made you pop the question?"

Seto shrugged. "It was just that time. I know I love Jou and I love the fact that he sees me as an role model for Maiu. Its been almost two years we've been together officially but it feels longer. It felt like we are already married, I just wanted to make it completely offical."

Panya cooed happily at her friend before punching him in the shoulder. "I am proud of you Seto. I can totally see you guys together for a long, extremely long time."

Seto nodded. "Thanks Panya."

"No problem. Now, Bakura when are you going to be popping the big question to our dear Ryou?"

Bakura froze and slowly looked up at his publicist face.

"What?"

"You heard me." Panya sniffed. "I'm not trying to throw you in the bunch but it's only you and Ryou who haven't tied that little knot yet."

The editor frowned. "I didn't know that I was being rushed to propse to anyone."

"You're not." Panya stated simply. "I was just asking. I mean, you guys practicality act like you're married already. Ryou is completely domesticated because of you."

Bakura rose a brow. "I didn't know we had to be married just because we're together."

"So, you're saying that you don't want to marry him?" Seto asked, now interested in the conversation.

"I didn't say that." Bakura snapped.

"Well, give us an idea what you want to do Bakura." Panya said, reaching out for her friend hand. "In no way are we trying to put anything in your head-"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Believe me, your not."

"But," Panya continued. "I think you should give it some type of idea. If not now, maybe a year or two later. He is a perfect mother to my niece and he loves you to death. I just don't want to see him leave again."

Bakura sighed. "Alright Panya. I get where you're coming from."

Panya smiled. "Good. Now, let's order something to eat. I am starving!"

* * *

"Feast your eyes you guys, isn't it beautiful!" Jou exclaimed as he held out his hand to his friends.

"Wow, its beautiful!" Kisara cried, taking her former doctor hand into hers. Her blue eyes began to tear up. "I'm so happy for you Jou. I know he truly makes you and Maiu happy."

Jou grinned. "Thank you so much Kisara! But please, don't cry. You're going to make me cry!"

Rei smiled while leaning foward onto the table. "I bet Mai is completely furious."

Jou shrugged. "I dont care. I gave her a chance at a happy marriage and she didn't want it. She's not going to ruin anything Seto and I are building together."

Kisara, Yugi and Malik clasped their hands together and sighed romantically.

"You can have the bachelor party at one of my clubs if you want!" Malik chirped.

"Thanks Malik."

"While this is an joyful experience, I feel somewhat bitter knowing that all my gay male friends are married before me." Rie sighed while twirling her spoon in her tea cup.

Yugi, Malik and Jou grinned. "Don't hate Rie." Malik chuckled.

Rie winked at her tanned friend before turning to a silent Ryou.

"So, when will it be your turn Ryou?"

"Rie!" Kisara cried and shoved her cousin.

"Ow! I was just asking!" Rie protested when Kisara shoved her again.

Kisara huffed. "You're so rude."

Ryou only smiled. "It's alright Kisara. As for that answer, I don't have one. I mean I like the idea of being Ryou Sato but Bakura and I agreed to take things slow."

Ryou friends sighed.

Just how slow where they going to take it?

* * *

It was around five o'clock when Bakura had made it home. He had received a text message from Ryou saying that they were having take out for dinner.

As he kicked off his shoes, his mind had wondered to what Panya had said earlier. Actually, he had been thinking about it ever since he left Panya and Seto.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Bakura sighed and headed to the kitchen. He was tired. He would think about that later on.

"Welcome home Bakura,"

The editor smiled at Ryou who was holding Asa in his arms.

"Hey. How was your day?" the elder asked, walking over to kiss Ryou on the lips before taking hold of his daughter.

"It was good. How did your meeting go?"

Bakura shrugged while he bounced Asa on his leg. "Same as any other meetings. I am sure you heard about Jou and Seto."

Ryou grinned. "Yeah. I was the first one he called this morning. I thought I was going to lose hearing in my ear the way he was squealing."

Bakura chuckled. "Glad I wasn't there to hear it."

"You're lucky thats what you are. Now, put Asa in her high chair. Dinner is ready."

Doing as he was told, the editor placed Asa in her chair and turned his attention to his boyfriend placing food onto the plates carefully.

Yes. He will certainly give this marriage thing a thought.

* * *

Whoo. The end! Well, for this chapter anyway!

Review!


End file.
